cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NPO-IRON MADP
|link = http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=79903 |date = August 9, 2007 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54884 |termin = April 21, 2009 |status = Defunct |color = Red }} The NPO-IRON MADP was a Mutual Defense and Aggression Pact between Independent Republic of Orange Nations and New Pacific Order. It was announced on August 9, 2007. It was cancelled on April 21, 2009 in what became known as the Coalition of Cowards. NPO-IRON MADP Preamble Long have there been strong bonds between Pacifica and the Republic, and even as the world has transitioned between war and peace and back again there has always been one constant. That constant has been the bonds of trust, respect and friendship as well as the commitment to peace on planet bob that we have shared. On this day we wish to formalize the long standing comradery and bonds that we share and do hereby decree the following: Article I. Sovereignty. Both signatory alliances agree to always recognize the sovereignty of one another. Article II. Non Aggression. Both signatories agree to not commit acts of aggression against one another. Acts of aggression are defined as any of the following: Declarations of war upon any member nation of the other signatory alliance, assisting any member nation or alliance that is a known enemy of the other signatory be the assistance financial, militarily, or through the sharing of knowledge, or committing acts of espionage against the other signatory alliance. Article III. Mutual aggression. Both signatories of this document are oath bound to assist militarily should the other signatory march to war and request their assistance. Refusal of said request for any reason whatsoever will cause an immediate termination of this treaty. The other signatory is also encouraged to assist financially as much as they are able should the other signatory request it but is not obligated to do so. Article IV. Mutual defense. Both signatories of this document agree that an attack on one signatory is an attack upon both. Should either signatory enter into a state of defensive warfare the other signatory is contractually obligated to assist with the full force of their military, and as much financial assistance as they can spare. The only exception is if the other signatory has committed a heinous act such as espionage and there is sufficient evidence of it to support that it is so. Article V. Intelligence. Should either signatory uncover information that is a threat to the security of the other signatory it is to be treated as a threat to their own security and the information must be provided to the other signatory immediately or as quickly as private channels will allow. Acquiring information that is a security threat to the other party and not revealing the information to them constitutes an immediate cancellation of this treaty and may be treated as an act of aggression. Article VI. Cancellation. Should either signatory feel that they have drifted apart from the other they may cancel this treaty by notifying the other party through private channels 96 hours before making a public announcement. During these 96 hours both signatories agree to maintain a sense of decorum and will observe the terms of this treaty until the public announcement has been made. If any of the violations listed in the previous articles of this treaty occur it overrides this clause and the cancellation is immediate. Conclusion This Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and the New Pacific Order is signed in good faith and the blood of our enemies. Signatories Signed for the Independent Republic of Orange Nations: *Shan Revan, Secretary of State *DarkMistress, Deputy Secretary of State *The IRON Council Signed for the New Pacific Order: * Revenge :Divine Bovine Overlord :New Pacific Order :Moo-cows with guns :Moo-Tang Clan :Ain't Nuttin to %@#* Wit Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Defunct treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Treaties signed in 2007